happy ever after sam and tom
by cenalover
Summary: sam and tom wedding day but sam has a surprise for tom will it be for the better or worse


**WILL SAM AND TOM GET THERE HAPPY EVER AFTER**

HAD SO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS TODAY DUE TO NOT BEEN ABLE TOWORK DUE TO BROKEN HAND SO HERE ANOTHER ONE SHOT HOPE YOU LIKE

sam I thought I'd nearly lost u just as we got together It's made me realise how awful my world would be without u I never want to let u go so will u do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife

He flipped open the ring box from his pocket to show a diamond ring looked at it feeling her heart do back flips Slowly she nodded and a grin covered tom face as he slipped the ring on fletch started throwing balloons out and zoe cracked open the champagne giving glasses to everyone

'Well you were obviously sure I'd say yes' Sam laughed

'That's because I'm gorgeous and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist

Sam kissed him again and everyone walked up to say congratulation

Six months later Sam was sitting nervously in the bathroom of her house She closed her eyes praying the result would change Downstairs she heard laughing. It was rita and louise doing each other's hair and make up for Sam and tom wedding When she opened her eyes the test was still positive She threw it against the cabinet in frustration She heard a gentle tapping on the door

'Sam, are you ok zoe asked

'Yeah I'm coming'

She splashed water on her face and opened the door zoe was standing outside They walked through to Sam's bedroom and sat down

'Are you ok'

'I feel a bit sick Sam replied honestly

'I'm guessing its not nerves, are you

Sam nodded through the tears.

'Then why are you upset, I thought you'd be over the moon'

tom won't want a kid just now, he'll probably not want me' Sam said through tears.

'I thought you knew tom better than that he's head over heels for you he wouldn't leave you Sam

Sam managed half a smile and zoe handed her a face wipe and left her to get ready Once she finished her make up she went downstairs to get a glass of water

'Are you ok

'She's fine, its just nerves' said zoe

'Yeah I just felt a bit sick'

'So would I be if I was marrying tom joked dixie

'Not helping dix nudged rita

They all started laughing Sam finished her water and headed upstairs to get into the dress It was a white corset type dress with a diamonte finishing round the top She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror

'Are you ready

Yeah I think I am

'Wow you look fantastic

rita came up dressed in her bridesmaid dress as well

'Sam your gorgeous'

'hanks you look great as well

'The car's here' called zoe

The stretched limo was outside the house and the five of them climbed in.

At the church tom waited nervously outside praying that Sam wouldn't change her mind fletch and jeff were his groomsmen fletch walked outside the church to wait with tom.

'Nervous mate'

tom nodded

'She will come won't she?'

'Course she will, she's crazy about you tom

'I don't know how I deserve a girl like her, she's one in a million'

'Well you ain't to bad yourself' joked fletch

The pair walked back into the church and tom stood up the front He looked at his guests the whole of the holby were there dressed in their best outfits jeff came walking into the church and gave fletch the thumbs up Sam was here Since Sam's parents weren't here mr jordon was walking Sam up the aisle. The wedding march began and every head in the church turned towards the door mr jordon walked in with Sam hooked on his arm She looked amazing and tom felt like jumping for joy but he stood still a smile plastered on his face She walked down the aisle with people smiling at her Her heart was racing and she looked at tom. He looked cool and collected as usual nick squeezed her arm and smiled at her She reached tom and the pair stood next to the vicar with their bridesmaids and groomsmen on either side of them

'We are here to today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony They exchanged their vows and rings and sang some hymns By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride

tom pulled Sam towards him and they kissed As they walked back down the aisle to go to their reception tom squeezed her hand I love you so much Mrs kent She smiled back and I love you Mr kent Outside they were showered with confetti and congratulations They climbed in the limo to go to the stately home where they were having the reception tom put his arm around Sam and pulled her close he was never letting her go He noticed she was a bit tense

'Sam huni what's wrong'

'Do you love me'

'You know I do what's going on your scaring me'

'I'm pregnant'

That's fantastic' tom said a grin stretching across his face and here's me thinking the day couldn't get any better How far along are you

About five weeks, are you sure this is what you want' Sam asked nervously

Sam I love everything about you I said that in my vows This is all I want he smiled

Sam relaxed into tom arms glad everything was going to be all right

When they arrived at the estate they got their pictures taken in the garden before going inside Everybody was having a great time drinking champagne eating at the buffet and dancing tom and Sam walked into to the dance floor to take their first dance as a married couple followed by whistling from the guests As he whirled her around he took a moment to look at her She was perfect and he was the luckiest man in the planet She smiled at him and as the song ended mr joprdon came to dance with Sam and tom began to dance with zoe fletch stood up and rattled his glass and everyone became quiet

Now I'm not really that great at speeches so I won't prolong your agony anymore than I need to I've known tom and Sam for a number of years now. I helped tom through his crush on Sam and I knew from that minute they were meant to be together They had this chemistry this spark and although Sam liked playing hard to get I think she knew this as well Anyway as a surprise from everyone at holby I'd like to give you this

fletch handed an envelope to Sam and tom looked over her shoulder as she opened it It was two tickets to the Seychelles leaving tomorrow morning Sam nearly dropped it in shock She knew how much this must have cost The tears started rolling down her face as she smiled and thanked everyone tom jumped up beside fletch.

Well since your all quiet I'd like to say a few words and unlike fletch I'm an expert at speeches (everyone laughed) As u know a number of months ago I came very close to losing Sam This made me realise how very precious she was to me and then when I proposed and she said yes I nearly fainted I never thought she would and I'd like to say by saying yes she has made me the happiest man in the world Everybody clapped and thought that was it so the chatter began again tom cleared his throat and everybody became quiet

'That's enough' shouted big mac Our stomachs can't take much more Everybody laughed again and tom grinned

Yeah yeah mac this is the last bit I promise Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better I received some more news A hush fell across the room Well my gorgeous wife and I found out that we're expecting our first baby so in about eight months time I'm sure you'll all be laughing more when u see me attempt to handle this Anyway that's it enjoy the rest of the evening The tears began flowing down Sam's face and tom jumped down and hugged her Everybody clapped It was the end of a magical day and tom knew this was just the start of it They both got there very own happily ever after


End file.
